User talk:Nex Undique
Hi there! Highscores I got an idea to get a little highscores on the Wiki for everyone. If you fill in this on your userpage with your RSC stats, you will be added. --Zorak plorak 11:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) You have been added.--Zorak plorak 14:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) =D --Zorak plorak 15:38, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks --Zorak plorak 07:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Categories? I don't see any categories, its the same as I last edited (calendar). Sirnot 02:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No It is strange, I do not see the categories. Did you put them on correctly? Thanks Thank you for adding another blackmark-reciever. -- Templates You may add and to your userpage. -- You should see if you can get a link to classic on the page Droung 22:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ooh yeah, sorry never saw that.. I should be more observative.. Anyways, want me to get a picture of anything? Droung 22:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll get some pictures, depends on what junk I have laying around. KBD I just got some KBD pics with the help of a friend and im editing them to post now Yeah it was hard to get, needed a friend to distract demons near door, and it took a while, I'm level 39 and he's level 5 :P. Editing the page now Finished editing it. Please go look at it :) Droung 21:09, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :P There's a safe spot in there and theres so much loot around it's lair. Droung 21:20, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oddity I just found something very peculiar - a Satanic symbol near Brother Cedric. Very odd.Droung 23:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) It's near a young spirit tree, but I still think it's odd. It's a star surrounded by a circle touching all five verticies. I'm standing on it right now. Droung 23:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Check this out Odd right? Droung 23:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't exactly know if you can talk to it, but you probably can because it is in the place of the Spirit Tree in RS2 I think. I'll see if I can get those quests done and look into it, but not now, it's getting late. I tried talking to it, it says it doesn't want to talk. Droung 01:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) No, no, not what I was thinking you asked me to do, just something I want to do to for this topic and maybe I'll find some information on that symbol. Just out of curiousity, which quest is it that lets you use spirit trees again? Droung 01:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) All I remember doing in that particular quest was killing a level 112 Khazard General. I better get stronger before taking on that.. better head to the bone yard for some big bones :P Droung 01:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks I'll start it tomorrow. Want to come? My display name is Droung6. Droung 01:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh just looked at the quest guide and there is none, I'll take note of everything I do (probably same as RS2) and I'll get started on it? I have a theory of the young Spirit Tree, maybe Jagex added it during the making of RS2, and it grows into the Spirit Tree today? I'm probably horribly wrong :P Droung 01:31, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll contact you on here or ingame (whichever is more convinient) and we can start it. Also, try training on Gnome Troops, near the gnome balista, 20xp per kill, 3hp per gnome. My friend went from level 3-7 in a few minutes. Plus, it's close to the quest start point. I remembered last night that I may be leaving today :P. Maybe some other time then. Droung 12:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Finished the quest, wrote a quest guide, it may need cleaning. You can use spirit trees, and the pentagram may be to distinguish spirit trees, and I learned that a satanic symbol is inverted, while some of these aren't. An uninverted pentagram means witchcraft - magic, but is also related to satan.Droung 23:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ITS TODAY! Its today, the Spring Meeting Event. Remember its at 19:00 GMT Time (you can check on he offical GMT site what your time is converted to that), it is at RSC (on Varrock Square). Remember to bring some items to drop for the drop party, and be ready for the race and woodcutting contest! Good Luck and Hope Your Coming! Lol Rsa, i did not make a bot, i did it all manually. Sirnot 01:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Of course I acknowledged that Rsa, I put it on most of our editors, regardless of how long they edited. And you should know, if you pay attention, that Im not a admin, so I cant edit the SiteNotice. Sirnot 01:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Again, if you been listening, StopMe used my computer for the yew grove posts on rs wiki. I have internet explorer and firefox, he used one of them, and it is contained in the cookies. Common sense, listen a bit more carefully... Sirnot 02:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC)